Lilo and Stitch: Christmas fic
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Couldn't think of an exact title. The grand councilwoman is coming to Earth for Christmas this year, and Lilo and Stitch try to teach her what it means. Includes parodies of Christmas carols. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Lilo and Stitch Christmas story

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch or the Christmas songs sung in this story. Hopefully this is better than it sounds, so on with it.

It was December 22, and everyone in the Pelekai household was in a rush to get things ready. They had finished cleaning the house and were ready to start decorating.

"Why did we agree to let the grand councilwoman come for Christmas this year?" Lilo asked.

"When she called back on Thanksgiving saying she'd like to come, she said she finds Earth holidays fascinating and wants to be here this year." Pleakley explained.

"Should be very interesting." Jumba muttered to himself.

"Now come on and lets get things done." Nani said.

"Yeah." Stitch said. He put on some music. Everyone else started decorating while Lilo was singing.

**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**

**Fa la la la la la la la la**

**The grand councilwoman's coming **

**Fa la la la la la la la la**

**We'll make sure everything goes well **

**Fa la la la la la la la la **

**And sing her some yuletide carols **

**Fa la la la la la la la la **

Lilo continued singing, and Stitch asked, "Why are you singing a song with different words?"

"Because" she replied, "We're going to make the grand councilwoman's first and only Christmas a really good one."

She finished her song, then heard a spaceship landing outside. Was that her already?

Author's note: Should I continue? I'd like to know. It's something I came up with when I was bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilo and Stitch Christmas story chapter 2

"Good thing we're finished decorating." Nani said, as she answered the door.

The grand councilwoman walked in and asked what the heck was going on.

"Stitch and I have a song for you." Lilo said.

The girl and experiment then started singing.

**We wish you a merry Christmas**

**We wish you a merry Christmas **

**We wish you a merry Christmas **

**And we are glad you're here. **

**We all knew that you'd be coming **

**We all knew that you'd be coming **

**We all knew that you'd be coming **

**So please sit down right here. **

The grand councilwoman sat down on the sofa, then Lilo continued singing by herself

**Now bring her some sugar cookies**

**Now bring her some sugar cookies **

**Now bring her some sugar cookies **

**And please bring some right here **

**Stitch will you make sure she gets some **

**Stitch will you make sure she gets some **

**Stitch will you make sure she gets some **

**And please bring them right here. **

**Good tidings we bring grand councilwoman **

**Good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year. **

**We wish you a merry Christmas **

**We wish you a merry Christmas **

**We wish you a merry Christmas **

**And we're all glad you're here. **

The grand councilwoman put her stuff in the room she was staying in. Sure she didn't get why the Pelekais had agreed to let her stay with them for the holidays, but then again you didn't find Earth holidays on other planets. She went back downstairs and found everyone else watching A Charlie Brown Christmas. It was just starting and she wondered what the heck the beginning song was about.

**Christmas time is here**

**Happiness and cheer **

**Fun for all the children call **

**Their favorite time of year **

**Snowflakes in the air **

**Carols everywhere **

**Olden times and ancient rhymes **

**of love and dreams to share **

**Sleigh bells in the air **

**Beauty everywhere**

**Yuletide by the fireside **

**and joyful memories there **

**Christmas time is here **

**Families drawing near **

**Oh that we could always see **

**Such spirit through the year **

**Sleigh bells in the air **

**Beauty everywhere **

**Yuletide by the fireside and joyful memories there **

**Christmas time is here **

**Families drawing near **

**Oh that we could always see **

**A favorite time of year **

When it got to a commercial break, Stitch said, "Charlie Brown's a big loser, but he doesn't let it bother him."

"Yeah." Lilo added, "He can't kick a football or fly a kite, but he still tries to do those things."

The grand councilwoman sighed. "How many Christmas specials are there on television every year?" she asked.

"a lot of them." Pleakley replied, "The specials are always on every year, and nobody is ever tired of them. Fascinating, isn't it?"

When A Charlie Brown Christmas was over, everyone started eating dinner.

"I hope you like it." Nani said nervously. She wasn't sure what the heck the grand councilwoman ate at home, but Earth food was pretty rare in intergalactic space. Also no one in the Pelekai household knew that the grand councilwoman wasn't supposed to spit out food she didn't like, first because it was rude on her home planet, whatever that was, and secondly because it was Galactic Federation rules for her to be polite even if the meal wasn't formal.

Stitch started singing another parody of a Christmas song.

**Leroy got run over by a reindeer **

**Walking back to prison Christmas Eve **

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa **

**For me and my ohana we believe **

**He had been drinking too much eggnog **

**The other villains begged him not to go **

**but Christmas is just fine without Leroy **

**and he was knocked right down in the snow**

**When we found him the next morning **

**At the big scene of the attack **

**There were some footprints on his forehead **

**and he was really so bruised and black**

**Leroy got run over by a reindeer **

**Walking back to prison Christmas Eve **

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa **

**For me and my ohana we believe **

**Now we're all really proud of Jumba **

**He's been taking all of this so well **

**Pleakley is sitting watching talk shows **

**and Nani's filling up her car at Shell **

**Lilo's putting cookies on the table **

**Angel reminds me I'm her booji-boo **

**I'm telling this to you grand councilwoman **

**Because it's something I'm allowed to do **

**Leroy got run over by a reindeer **

**Walking back to prison Christmas Eve **

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa **

**For me and my ohana we believe **

**Leroy got run over by a reindeer **

**Walking back to prison Christmas Eve **

**You can say there's no such thing as Santa **

**For me and my ohana we believe **

**For me and my ohana we believe **

"Stitch, tomorrow we've got Christmas shopping to do." Lilo whispered, "Why can't we let the grand councilwoman just look this stuff up for herself?"

"Okay."

Everyone went to sleep. The grand councilwoman couldn't figure out why the heck Stitch would sing a song about someone getting run over, but decided that whatever happened tomorrow couldn't be as bad.

Author's note: Yeah, I came up with some of the stuff in this chapter when I was bored (starts singing) **Leroy got run over by a reindeer **(gets pelted with snowballs by Leroy) Okay, someone please review and help!!!!! (and yes I did intend to embarrass Leroy in front of tons of fanfiction authors and readers on purpose).


	3. Chapter 3

Lilo and Stitch Christmas story chapter 3

The grand councilwoman woke up to some music playing. Apparently Lilo had recorded a song on a cassette tape and had played it to get her up

**I saw Angel kissing my friend Stitch **

**Underneath the mistletoe last night **

**They didn't hear me creep **

**Downstairs to have a peek **

**They thought I was tucked up in the tower fast asleep **

**Then I saw Angel tickle my friend Stitch **

**Then he grinned and said that was alright **

**Oh what a laugh it would have been **

**If you and everyone else had seen**

**Angel kissing my friend Stitch last night **

The grand councilwoman knew that when Lilo named all the experiments she wasn't kidding when she had said she would; Angel was Stitch's girlfriend or "booji-boo" as they called eachother, and she wasn't one to mess with someone's personal business

When the grand councilwoman went downstairs she found a note. It was from Lilo saying that everyone else was shopping for Christmas presents and that she could stay inside and watch whatever movies she wanted to, and to check the expiration date on food BEFORE eating it.

She put a tape in the VCR and got really interested in it. What was she watching, you might ask?

"How the grinch stole Christmas is really good." somebody remarked

The grand councilwoamn turned around. Lilo and everyone else had come back home, and they started watching it with her. When it was over, everyone started wrapping presents for eachother.

"You don't have to feel bad for not getting us presents." Lilo said, "And if you still don't get the real meaning of Christmas, that's okay." She whispered to Nani, "It's hard to teach Earth stuff to aliens"

"We heard that!" Pleakley replied.

Somebody knocked on the door. Stitch answered it. "Aloha Cobra Bubbles."

Cobra walked in, and Nani remarked "I didn't know social workers had to work during the holiday season."

"You invited the grand councilwoman for the holidays?" he asked.

"Yup." Lilo said "Christmas isn't found on other planets so we figured why not?"

Everyone else was sitting down at the table while Cobra Bubbles waas tanding with the grand councilwoman, since there weren't enough chairs.

"Did you two notice that you're standing under the mistletoe?" Lilo asked. "Now you've gotta kiss."

The extraterrestrial and African American social worker were to say the least shocked. They looked and found out that the Hawaiin ten year old was right.

"Never in my entire 37 years on the galactic council have I ever had something like this happen to me." the grand councilwoman remarked.

She kissed Cobra Bubbles, then blushed a deep green. It was bad enough when Lilo and Stitch had set it up so that she would end up somewhere else on the island and he would find her and have to bring her back to the Pelekai's house, but then again she wasn't about to get that angry with them, because it was the holiday season and everyone apparently wanted to be happy. She wasn't allowed to have a romantic relationship while in office especially with someone who wasn't her species, but if she could, she would get rid of that rule but wasn't allowed to bend the Galactic federation rules to suit her every whim.

Later that evening after everyone had put presents under the tree, they were ready to go to bed.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve.." Lilo said, "so we better get some sleep."

" I still am not getting the kissing under the mistletoe." Jumba said.

"You don't have to do it, but most people do." Pleakley replied

"Christms isn't just mistletoe or cookies or songs." Lilo argued.

The grand councilwoman went to sleep thinking about Lilo's words, as well as why this stuff had happened in the first place. The fact that she had let Stitch stay on Earth probably started it all, but then again the fact that Lilo had bought him at the animal shelter and payed for him therefore owning him meant she couldn't take him away. There was also the one phrase Lilo had always remined people of...what was it again?

"Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

The grand councilwoman turned around. Lilo was standing there in the doorway.

"And Christmas is about spending time with family, and you're a part of ours." the Hawaiin girl continued. "we never forgot you after you let Stitch stay with me, and after you let us catch the experiments or the incident involving Myrtle." (She was referring to the episode Finder, just so you know)

The grand councilwoman for the first time in 37 years, actually felt really well happy is what I could say. She wasn't allowed to have relatives living her, but the fact that she was more or less part of Lilo's extended Earth family made her feel like she was appreciated. Now that she knew that the ten year old was right, what would happen next?

Author's note: to Anonymous but interested I didn't use your suggestion because I'm terrible at making up my own villains,so sorry and I hope you don't stop reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

Lilo and Stitch Christmas story chapter 4

Author's note: It snowed where I live yesterday and my high school is opening 2 hours late so I figured why not write this chapter?

The next day was Christmas Eve. Everyone in the Pelekai household woke up to find snow thanks to Slushy (sorry I forgot the experiment number).

Lilo and Stitch went outside taking the grand councilwoman with them. Sure it snowed on Turo, but not too often, and she was surprised at it.

Stitch built a snow sculpture of the grand councilwoman and showed it to her.

"It really does look like me." She said laughing.

They came inside that evening cold but really happy.

"Lilo, aren't you going to read us a poem?" Nani asked.

"Yeah" Lilo replied, "Here it is."

_'Twas the night before Christmas_

_Through the Pelekai house _

_Not a creature was stirring _

_Not even a mouse _

_Humans and aliens snug in their beds _

_While visions of candy canes danced in their heads _

_The grand councilwoman was asleep as well _

_Nothing could go wrong as far as she could tell _

_Then all of a sudden there was a big clatter _

_She got out of bed to see what was the matter _

_There in the living room…could it be? It really was _

_The one the only Santa Claus _

_He didn't see her while doing his work _

_Left all the presents and turned with a jerk _

_Then putting a finger on the side of his nose _

_And a nod of his head up the chimney he rose _

_She heard him explain as he drove out of sight _

_"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night "_

Everybody applauded. The grand councilwoman was smiling for once, not just a forced one a real one.

She sighed. "This really is the best thing that has happened in 37 years."

"And here's a song before we go to bed." Lilo said. "Hit it Stitch."

**On the twelf day of Christmas my true love gave to me **

Angel: **12 Christmas cookies **

Nani: **11 candy canes **

Grand councilwoman: **10 high security prisons **

Lilo: **9 hula skirts **

Pleakley: **8 brand new dresses **

Sparky aka 221: **7 giant batteries **

Jumba: **628 experiments **

Lilo and Stitch: **5 hovercars **

Stitch: **4 coconuts **

Lilo: **3 surfboards **

Stitch: **2 coffee cups **

All: **and a big extended family. **

Everyone went to bed really happy and pretty relaxed about what would happen the next day

Author's note: I made up my own Lilo and Stitch version of the twelve days of Christmas because I was in the mood for a parody of that song and I also made a Code Lyoko version of that same song and I wanted everyone to know that I'm not terrible at parodies.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilo and Stitch Christmas story chapter 5

Author's note: Here it is the final chapter of this short Christmas story. Please enjoy.

The next morning the grand councilwoman was the first one up. She waited in the living room for everyone else to wake up, and didn't have to do that for long.

"Wake up! Merry Christmas." Lilo shouted.

"Is it morning already?" Nani asked, groggily as she, Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch and Angel walked into the living room.

"Ih." Stitch said.

"The grand councilwoman gets to open her presents from us first." Pleakley said firmly, "It's only fair since she's our guest as well as head of the Galactic Federation."

The G.C.W. got some books about Earth from Jumba and Pleakley, a box of candy from Nani, a snow globe from Stitch and Angel and last but not least everyone got together for a picture that Lilo took.

"That's your present from me." The Hawaiian ten year old said, "Because you're a part of our family even though we don't get to see you a lot."

The grand councilwoman had to leave that day, so everyone sang one last song before she was off.

**We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas **

**We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year. **

Everyone was glad that the holiday was over and that the grand councilwoman had a good visit.

Author's note: Not the best ending, but who cares? I hope everyone enjoyed this and thanks to all who reviewed. Oh yeah happy holidays.


End file.
